creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Justice Demon
En una apagada habitación se encontraba una niña de unos siete años de edad dibujando una "obra maestra", como lo llamaría la pequeña. En el dibujo se encontraban una niña de cabellos castaños y verdes ojos, que hacía referencia a ella, tomando la mano de una chica un poco mas alta, pelirroja y con ojos oscuros. Esta representaba a su hermana. De la otra mano se encontraba una criatura que aparentaba ser una especie de canguro, mientras que a un costado se veía a su padre pero sin ninguna sonrisa en su rostro. La pequeña, cuyo nombre era Lira, tomó el dibujo con ambas manos y, luego de salir de la habitación, comenzó a bajar lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras que llevaban al primer y segundo piso. - ¡Papi, mira! -Llamó la atención de su padre con su aguda voz y le extendió el dibujo, él lo miró de reojo y bufo al ver lo que le pareció una basura. - ¿Cuándo entenderás que no me interesa ver esta clase de aberración? -Le pregunto con ironía a la menor de sus hijas. - Pero... Yo lo hice con mucho esfuerzo, papá -Le aclaró al hombre. - Lira, este dibujo es un asco... Deberías esforzarte más lo próxima vez -Y luego de eso, volvió a sus asuntos económicos. Lira volvió cabizbaja al lugar donde inició aquel dibujo, y donde se encontraba su mejor amigo. Al entrar, el canguro de color negro y rojos ojos la veía desde su cama. - ¿Que pensó tu padre del dibujo, Lira? -Pregunto el amigo de la niña mientras se sentaba. Ella se sentó junto al canguro. - Él dijo... que era horrible -Luego de eso se abrazó a su imaginario amigo.- Yo me esforcé mucho en que le agrade, pero lo odió... no es justo, James -Él solo suspiró y luego de devolverle el abrazo, aclaró: - Nada es justo, mi pequeña amiga -Y con esa frase, Lira apretó mucho más el abrazo para luego llorar un poco mas fuerte. Al cumplir los trece años, Lira comenzó a ir al psicólogo. ¿La razón? James; aunque ella le decía que se fuese el canguro seguía ahí y, a pesar de que él siempre decía cosas extrañas según Lira, cada año se intensificaba más. Por ejemplo, cuando un patán de la escuela le había metido "la traba" a su amiga haciendo que cayera, él instantáneamente comenzó a decir: "¿No te parece injusto? ¿Por qué no le das un poco de su medicina Lira? No sé... ¿Pegarle? ¿Torturarlo?" Y lo que mas asustó a la chica fue la forma de decir lo último, lo mencionó como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Ella ante esto comenzó a "hablar sola" según las personas presentes en la escena. Y ahí se encontraba ahora, en una sillón negro contra su voluntad, siendo interrogada por una persona que no conocía de nada. Aún así ella no respondía ninguna pregunta ya que estaba prestando su total atención a las cosas psicóticas que decía James, aunque no quería hacer ninguna; el canguro tenía muy buenas razones para que realizara tales actos. - ¿Y si mejor sólo le arrancas la boca? Sabes que la odias y ella te odia, además, tú no quieres estar aquí -Lira, sin percatarse de la presencia de la psicóloga, explotó y, sin dudar ni un segundo, se paró de su asiento. - ¡¿Puedes parar con eso?! ¡Trece años con lo mismo! ¡No quiero dañar a nadie! ¡No quiero matar a nadie! -Sin darse cuenta, la chica comenzó a llorar mirando a los ojos a su ex-mejor amigo.- Sólo... Sólo quiero que me dejes en paz... -Luego de decir esas palabras, dirigió su vista al suelo. La psicóloga miraba expectante la repentina escena de su paciente. James se acercó lentamente a Lira y, tomando su mentón para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos, habló. - Eso nunca pasara... mi pequeña amiga -Él le soltó el mentón mientras que las lágrimas aumentaban en el rostro de la chica. - ¿Lira? ¿Te encuentras bien? -Irrumpió en la escena la psicóloga.- En realidad, ¿puedo ayudar en algo? -Modificó su pregunta. - La única forma de ayudarme, señora, es dejándome salir de este infierno -Le contestó Lira aún llorando. La psicóloga le abrió la puerta e hizo un ademán para que saliera si así lo deseaba su paciente. La pre-adolescente caminó lentamente hacia la salida y, antes de cruzarla, agregó: - Gracias -Y continuó su camino, para volver a la misma mierda de siempre. Al llegar a su casa, por costumbre, corrió hacia su habitación. Además este método lo utilizaba para evadir cualquier clase de pregunta de su padre. Aunque, para su mala suerte, su hermana le gritó a medio camino. - ¡Lira, ven un segundo! -La más pequeña de los Parks volvió a bajar con una mueca de molestia. - ¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó de forma fría; aunque ella no lo aceptara, tenía algo de recelo a su hermana. Charlotte siempre era la "perfecta"; aunque hiciera algo de una forma fácil y sin esfuerzo alguno estaba perfecto. Ahora, si Lira lograba recrear eso y volverlo diez veces mejor, era una "aberración" como le decía su padre. - Hey, tranquila -Le intentó acariciar su cabeza, pero la menor le apartó rápidamente la mano. Charlotte suspiró.- ¿Qué nos pasó, hermanita? -Lira soltó una leve risa. - ¿Qué nos pasó? ¿No es obvio? Tú eres perfecta, yo... yo no estoy a tu altura, Charlotte -Luego de decir eso, se dio media vuelta y se retiró, volviendo a su habitación. Al llegar a su "santuario" tomo sus auriculares, lápices y cuaderno. Comenzó a dibujar una escena que había estado esperando hace mucho tiempo. En el papel se veía su padre junto a ella de pequeña, mientras la miraba a los ojos y decía "Estoy orgulloso de ti, Lira". James se acercó lentamente a la jovencita: - ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Cuándo entenderás que nunca llegará...? -La chica se quitó los auriculares, ya que si James le hablaba lo escucharía sin importar que tan fuerte tenga su música por el hecho de que vivía dentro de su cabeza, y habló sin importar que el canguro terminara. - Ya sé... Ya sé que la vida es injusta, ¿eso es lo que querías escuchar? -La criatura imaginaria sonrió, mostrando sus filosos colmillos. - Y, ¿qué harás al respecto? -Le pregunto un tanto emocionado. Ella bufó. - Nada -Al "demonio" se le borró la sonrisa de inmediato. - ¿¡Nada!? -Preguntó alterado.- ¿¡Acaso no quieres hacer tu propia justicia!? -Al no recibir respuesta, sólo se limitó a sentarse en el suelo y volver a intentar su plan desde el principio. Tres años habían pasado y Lira se había vuelto mucho más "ermitaña". Solo salía de su habitación para comer e ir a la escuela... Aunque, bueno, la segunda era inevitable. Ese día, la adolescente se encontraba más animada de lo normal: James no había aparecido en todo el día y se encontraba hablando con la única persona que en realidad se llevaba bien: Elena. - Lira, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? -Miró a su compañera de clase. - Habla -Respondió, un tanto preocupada por la petición. - ¿Qué ocurrió aquella vez? -Hizo una leve pausa y lo pensó mejor.- La vez le gritabas a la nada... -Lira sólo bajó la mirada y la voz de James retumbó en su cabeza: "No lo hagas", "No lo hagas", "No lo hagas". La chica, para desafiar a la cosa que le arruinaba la vida, habló con total sinceridad. - Yo... tengo un "amigo" que se hace llamar James; él me sigue a todos lados, hablándome y diciendo cosas enfermas, intentando obligarme a cometer homicidios... -En este punto, un par de lágrimas se le resbalaron por sus mejillas.- En ocasiones he pensado que sufro de esquizofrenia, pero sé que hay algo mas ahí en ese "amigo imaginario" -Lira se secó las lágrimas.- Aunque seguramente pensarás que estoy loca, así que... Me retiro -Intentó desviar su camino, pero una mano en su hombro derecho la detuvo. - Pues, yo no creo que estés loca -Elena le sonrió luego de que la chica a su derecha le miró. - Gracias... -Y luego, Lira realizó una acción que no había hecho en mucho tiempo: sonreír. Ese mismo día, a Lira le había llegado una carta. Comenzó a abrir cuidadosamente el sobre y sacó el contenido de este. En el papel decía lo siguiente: "Lira Parks: A pedido de Miriam Smith le vengo a comunicar que la adolescente Elena Smith fue encontrada muerta a las 17:45 del presente día. El entierro será..." Ella dejó de leer en ese punto. La adolescente quedó destrozada, la única persona que en realidad no la trataba asquerosamente mal... Y lo peor de todo, sabía quien era el responsable. James. La joven se dirigió hecha una furia a su habitación. Al entrar se encontró con su "querido" compañero. Cerró la puerta de forma brusca. - ¿¡Qué hiciste!? -Preguntó exaltada.- ¿¡Por qué!? -Dijo acercándose más al canguro, preparándose para golpearlo. - Hey, hey, tranquila -Dijo de forma calmada, mientras colocaba sus manos de forma defensiva.- Yo no sé de que hablas -Una sonrisa ladina se mostró en el rostro de la criatura. - ¡No mientas!-Gritó Lira con toda la furia que contenía.- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odi... -El demonio le tapó la boca con una de sus manos. - ¿Sabes algo? Sí, tienes razón, yo la maté -La chica le encajó un puñetazo en la cara al de ojos rojos, pero él ni se inmutó.- Dime, ¿qué es lo te repetí una y otra vez desde el día que naciste? -Luego de decir eso le destapó la boca a la chica. - Que... la vida no es justa -Respondió de una forma extrañamente sumisa. James largó una pequeña risa. - Buena niña... Ahora, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? -Preguntó esta vez un poco más emocionado. - Quiero hacer justicia -Dijo la castaña de forma segura. - En ese caso -Le acercó una cuchilla, cuyo metal era negro, a Lira.- Mátame. La oji-verde tomó la cuchilla con ambas manos y, sin dudarlo, clavó la primera puñalada en el estómago, pensando en su padre. La segunda en el corazón, pensando en su hermana. Y la última en el cuello, mientras en su mente rebobinaba la escena de la mañana que tuvo con Elena. El monstruo cayó al suelo sonriendo maniáticamente. - Por fin... lo que he esperado por tantos años -Susurró el canguro para sí mismo. La sangre era invisible: todo lo que salía de James eran pequeñas partículas que se dirigían únicamente a los ojos de Lira. Al poco tiempo, James se disgregó completamente. Lira estaba feliz, por fin aquel demonio que le arruinaba la vida se había ido... o eso creyó ella. A los pocos momentos de la "muerte" de James, Lira comenzó a sufrir una especie de metamorfosis. Su cabello, anteriormente castaño, ahora era totalmente negro, y sus ojos rojos, mientras la pupila de el izquierdo se volvió una balanza. La adolescente abrió la puerta que dividía su habitación del pasillo y fue directamente a la cocina, donde se encontraba su hermana. La joven de veinte años de edad se encontraba absorta en la pantalla de su celular. Lira caminó lentamente hacía ella para evitar que su hermana se percatase de su presencia. La ahora pelinegra lanzó el cuchillo directo al cuello de Charlotte. Pero la mayor de las dos, al pararse, hizo que el cuchillo se encajara en su espalda. Charlotte cayó. - ¿Qué ocurre, querida hermana? -Preguntó Lira mientras se acercaba para tomar el cuchillo nuevamente.- ¿Tu perfección no es tanta como para levantarte? -La oji-rojo tomó el cuchillo y lo arrancó del cuerpo de Charlotte, haciendo que la sangre saliera en mayor cantidad. Lira mojó su dedo anular con sangre de su hermana y se lo metió en la boca, para saborear el metálico líquido.- ¿Sabes? En realidad tu sangre no es tan deliciosa... Hubiese esperado más de "Señorita Perfección". - ¿Qué haces... Lira? -Preguntó en tono débil Charlotte. - ¿Qué hago? -La pelinegra soltó una risa psicótica.- Lo que tuve que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo... ¡Justicia! -Y luego de gritar la última palabra, clavó el cuchillo en el corazón de su no tan querida hermana. Al hacerlo, Lira profundizó cada vez mas la herida hasta tocar suelo. Luego de eso comenzó a hacer un agujero alrededor del corazón para quitarlo y exprimirlo. La sangre que contenía el pequeño órgano fue derramada y con ella, Lira comenzó a dibujar una balanza. Un ruido se escuchó en el segundo piso. La asesina, al terminar el dibujo, comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras. Al llegar al segundo piso, abrió rápidamente la puerta que daba con la habitación de su padre. Entró. - ¿Papá? -Rió.- ¿Dónde estás? No te preocupes... soy solo una niña inofensiva...-Luego de decir eso, sintió un gran peso sobre su cuerpo: era Henry que se abalanzó sobre su hija para evitar su muerte... aunque si se quedaba escondido tal vez le hubiese ido mejor. La psicópata, al sentir este peso, intentó atinar una estocada pero la mano de su padre tomó su muñeca armada para evitar esto. Tras percatarse de que no podía contar con su cuchillo, dio una patada que, a duras penas, pudo correr a su padre. Al verlo en el suelo no dudó ni un segundo en clavar su cuchillo en el muslo del hombre para incapacitar una de sus piernas. Henry soltó un grito de dolor. - Tal vez, ¿no crees que debería esforzarme más, padre? -Una retorcida sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la pelinegra. Otra puñalada fue dirigida a la rodilla del de oscuros ojos. Un grito. La "justiciera" se dirigió a su habitación para luego volver con dos sogas que, anteriormente, hubiese utilizado para suicidarse. Ató ambas sogas en las muñecas del hombre para unirlo con las patas de la cama matrimonial. Lira sonrió y, utilizando su cuchillo, comenzó a abrir una profunda herida en el brazo derecho de Henry. Esta vez no hubo reacción. - ¿Qué ocurre? -Se preguntó extrañada.- Es imposible que ya se haya muerto... -Colocó su oreja en el pecho de su padre y, luego de escuchar leves palpitaciones cardíacas, agregó con fingida desinterés.- Bueno... No hay nada que se pueda hacer -Y medio segundo después, le encajó el arma blanca en el estómago, haciendo que Henry tosiera sangre. Ella rió.- Tonto -Comenzó a mover el cuchillo hacía abajo, volviendo del estómago un gran agujero.- ¿Recuerdas el dibujo? Ya sabes, aquel que era una "aberración". Bueno, ¿por qué no lo... mejoramos? -Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la chica. Primero abrió de forma brusca el agujero del estómago para quitarle el intestino grueso al castaño. Henry comenzó a "vomitar" una gran cantidad de sangre. - Lo siento padre, pero no puedo dejar que mueras aún -Lira se dirigió al cajón de la cómoda y sacó un calcetín que inmediatamente le metió en la boca. Luego continuó con su creación, terminó de arrancarle el órgano a su padre y lo fue cortando, como si fueran trozos de pan, para ir acomodándolos en el suelo y formar una pequeña niña. Para terminar comenzó a abrir, de la misma forma que a su hermana, una cavidad en donde se encontraba el corazón y lo arrancó del cuerpo semi-muerto del hombre. Con la sangre que contenía el órgano comenzó a escribir una frase en la pared "You are unfair, and I am justice". Luego colocó el corazón de su padre como la nariz del dibujo, y se retiró de la habitación lentamente. En el departamento número 36, del 3er piso, se encontraban una joven sobre valorada, un padre que nunca se fijó en las necesidades de su hija y una homicida. Los dos primeros se encontraban muertos, mientras que la última estaba observándose detenidamente en el espejo del baño. - Oye, Lira, ¿no crees que debería hacer una pequeña modificación? -Le preguntó la pelinegra a su "amiga imaginaria". - ¿Y qué quieres que diga, James? -Le preguntó la castaña. - Oh, por favor, no me llames James -Dijo, mientras tomaba una aguja e hilo negro. Comenzó a coser a los dos costados de la boca, formando una eterna sonrisa de satisfacción, aquella que había tenido al momento de "hacer justicia". Soltó un par de lágrimas de dolor cuando gotas carmesí mojaron el lavabo, pero al terminar quedó satisfecha con su trabajo. - Y entonces, ¿cómo quieres que te diga? -Le preguntó la "ilusión". - Mejor llámame... -Lo pensó por un segundo.- Justice Demon. Categoría:Mentes trastornadas